1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an audio system and a method for outputting a multichannel audio signal, and more particularly, to an audio system and a method for predicting an acoustic feature of a space where an audio system is installed and outputting a multichannel audio signal optimized based on a prediction result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio systems reproducing a sound field using a plurality of speakers are being developed, such as soundbar. The audio systems reproducing the sound field include an audio system which outputs sound beams to a wall of a space where the audio system is installed using a speaker array including a plurality of speakers to provide effect as if the sound beams reflected from the wall comes from a virtual speaker present on the wall.
However, an optimal angle at which the sound beams are to be reflected may vary depending on the area of the space where the audio system is installed, the shape and size of the wall, and the position of a user. Thus, a conventional audio system includes a separate acoustic sensor and measures sound pressure by a sound beam using the acoustic sensor while changing the direction of the sound beam to estimate acoustic features, thereby determining the angle of the sound beam optimized for the position of a user and the space where the audio system is installed.
However, the conventional audio system needs to measure a sound pressure level while changing the direction of each sound beam and thus involves much time in measurement. Moreover, when noise is infiltrated while measuring the sound pressure, a position at which the sound pressure rises may change, making it possible to determine an angle which is not optimal as an optimized angle of the sound beam.
Thus, there is requested a method of quickly measuring acoustic features of the space where an audio system is installed and minimizing effects of noise.